


Mirando hacia un futuro incierto

by Naomi_kangehina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Dimension Cannon, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_kangehina/pseuds/Naomi_kangehina
Summary: Sakusa imagino un futuro normal, jugaría voleibol, se jubilaria, tendría un departamento para el solo y finalmente esperar lo que viene después de la vida.Hasta que... Una persona inesperadamente molesta (al menos para Sakusa) llega a interrumpir sus planes a futuro.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Mirando hacia un futuro incierto

**Author's Note:**

> Este One-shot es una temática de "5 cosas que..." Así que espero y les guste (y más a la personita que me tocó en él "intercambio navideño Sakuatsu")
> 
> Solo espero y mi redacción no confunda o no se entienda si es así, no olvides comentar los errores y con mucho gusto los corregiré. En fin que lo disfruten 🌸☁️

Sakusa siempre imaginó tener una vida tranquila, ordenada y silenciosa… Estaba seguro de ello. Pero no pensó en esto…

**1-Una cama individual** …

Sakusa siempre imaginó tener una cama individual, siempre ordenada y desinfectada cada vez que se levantaría. Con un cambio de sábanas máximo 4 veces a la semana… 

Sin embargo, nunca imaginó que fuera así.

Una cama matrimonial para al menos dos personas, donde Sakusa se viera despertando antes de que el sol saliera, un sábado por la mañana. El pelinegro miraba el techo blanco y liso dejando que sus pensamientos lo invadieran. 

Uno de sus brazos lo sentimos entumecido por estar en una sola posición por tanto tiempo, pero no le tomo mucha importancia. A su lado estaba un durmiente rubio quien tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Sakusa, no se veía muy estoico durmiendo como en realidad es, sus labios entreabiertos soltando un poco de saliva y pequeños ronquidos sobresalen llenando la habitación antes silenciosa.

Sería muy inoportuno decir que en realidad no era lo que tenía en mente en algún futuro.

Pero…

"Buenos días Omi-kun" Se hoyo una voz ronca cerca de su oído, seguido por un beso en su mejilla derecha.

Dirigió su mirada al rubio quien tenía una mirada adormilada signos de haber despertado recientemente, junto con una sonrisa cálida en sus labios.

Se sintió cálido, seguro y de alguna forma feliz de la presencia de alguien a su lado que le diera los buenos días…

"Buenos días, Atsumu"

No sé quejaba, en absoluto.

**2-Celebración de victorias.**

El último punto fue por parte del equipo de Japón, ganó gracias a la jugada de Atsumu quien pasó el último pase a Ushijima anotando el punto decisivo.

Ushijima se llevó el crédito por supuesto y los demás miembros del equipo fueron hacia él, menos Sakusa.

Atsumu estaba más concentrado en recuperar el aliento, se sentio aliviado y cansado. Habían ganado gracias a Ushijima, él es un gran jugador y lo reconocía, no quería llevarse el crédito por haberlo elegido, estaba bien con que él mismo sabía que fue la decisión correcta habérsela pasado.

"¿Cansado?" Pregunto Sakusa quien se acercó hacía el rubio.

Atsumu sonrió de manera forzosa hacía su novio.

"Un poco Omi, no te preocupes es parte del éxito" exclamó con autosuficiencia y su ego al cien.

Sakusa arrugó el ceño mostrando molestia por su actitud.

"¿Quién estaría preocupado por ti, Miya?"

El rubio lo miró de manera cálida y con un rostro sereno, sorprendiendo a Sakusa por el rápido cambio de actitud.

A veces se preguntaba qué fue lo que Miya Atsumu logró hacer para enamorarlo.

"Tu lo haces, Omi ..." 

Sakusa nunca imaginó tener que hacer cumplidos a sus compañeros de equipo. Normalmente, cuando ganaban, simplemente les decía " _bien hecho_ " y sin contacto físico. 

Ahora es igual, pero un poco diferente.

"Si ... me preocupo por ti idiota degenerado"

Atsumu se sintió ofendido por lo último "¡Oye, no soy un-"

El suave tacto de dos manos acunando su rostro, lo dejaron perplejo. 

Sakusa acunó el rostro del rubio mientras le daba una sonrisa suave, que derritió el corazón de Atsumu y su rostro se sentó caliente.

"Omi, aún estoy sudado"

"Bueno, puedo hacer una excepción por ti" Sonrió ladinamente el más alto de los dos.

"Me siento halagado Omi-kun" insinuó Atsumu mientras soltaba una suave risita.

Nada más importaba entre ellos dos, ni sus compañeros, ni la multitud puesta sus ojos en ellos. Nada más importaba.

Ellos estaban en su propio mundo.

Sakusa jamás imaginó tener que tocar a alguien con sudor aún impregnado en la piel.

Pero al parecer solo puede hacerlo con una persona en específico.

La suave presión de sus labios en la frente expuesta del rubio le dio la respuesta. Atsumu es la única persona que tocaría sin guantes, ni protección incluida.

Lo hacía sentir que estaba bien, lo hacía sentir seguro de cualquier cosa.

En cambio el chico al sentir la presión de unos labios en su frente, se quedó estático y sorprendido, fue un toque suave y fugaz pero perdurable. Cuando Sakusa se separó, lo que dijo, hizo que su corazón latiera aún más fuerte.

"Lo hiciste increíble, Tsumu… estoy orgulloso de ti".

Sabía que debía decir " _gracias Omi-kun_ " como cualquier persona haría al recibir un cumplido, pero simplemente las lágrimas salieron solas, en toda su carrera nadie lo había elogiado de esa manera tan sincera y segura de sí. Rápidamente abrazó al atacante, el rostro se ubicó en el pecho de Sakusa y susurro un simple ...

"Gracias Omi-kun." Quería decir un discurso completo sobre cuánto lo amaba, pero las palabras no salían de su garganta. 

Pero ese pequeño gesto fue suficiente para demostrar lo feliz que estaba.

"Solo digo la verdad" susurro Sakusa, correspondiendo al abrazo, rodeando con sus brazos la cintura del armador.

Tomaba nota mental de hacer más cumplidos a Atsumu durante los juegos. Le agradaba la reacción del rubio.

Nunca pensó hacer cumplidos a nadie. Pero Atsumu valía la pena…

**3-Dia libre.**

Sakusa en sus días libres debería de limpiar como de costumbre toda la casa, su habitación, el baño, la sala principal y la cocina.

Sin embargo está sentado en el gran sofá marrón, con cobijas encima debido a un leve resfriado. Hoy no fue su día de suerte.

Bueno… tal vez sí lo era.

"Omi-kun ¿La ropa de color y la blanca, van separadas para lavarse?"

Apreciaba que Atsumu estaba ahí para ser de ayuda en los deberes que debería estar haciendo Sakusa, en vez del rubio.

Realmente lo aprecia, pero no lo dirá en voz alta, no quiere subirle el ego más de lo que ya estaba.

"Si, vierte el suavizante que está al lado de la lavadora" informó le con voz áspera a causa del resfriado.

"¿Con dos o una tapita?" Pregunto Atsumu con dos bolsas de ropa en ambas manos.

"Con dos está bien"

"Dos entonces serán, vuelvo en un minuto para cambiarte el paño, Omi-kun" El rubio no espero respuesta y fue directamente hacia la azotea donde estaba la sala de lavado.

Sakusa vio como se iba el armador y una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro. Tenía tanta suerte de tenerlo en su vida.

A veces Atsumu era ruidoso y molesto. Una vez le preguntó sin razón, por que su actitud era así.

No esperó tal respuesta del rubio.

" _Mi madre era una mujer que se automedicaba diariamente a causa del estrés acumulado, a veces a mi ya Samu nos contaba cómo es que salía con tantos hombres para obtener dinero para que nosotros dos tuviéramos lo mejor ... Nuestra madre era muy sarcástica y tenía un ego muy alto, supongo que yo salí igual que ella y es la razón por la que la gente me odia en su mayoría_ … "Le respondió con una sonrisa forzada.

De tan solo pensarlo, sintio una opresión en el pecho, Atsumu casi no contaba nada de su vida privada, fue suerte que Sakusa se enterara de ello por haberle preguntado, ahora ya no puede pensar que Atsumu es molesto porque él quería, si no por medio de su pasado, hizo que se volviera así…

"Omi-kun, parece que tú temperatura ya ha bajado eso es-"

"Mudate conmigo" Sakusa exclamo con una expresión decisiva.

"¿Eh?"

"Mudate conmigo" 

El ambiente se volvió silencioso y pesado en la sala principal, principalmente Atsumu aún estaba en shock. Sakusa lo veía venir era algo inesperado de irle que se mudará con él cuando solo llevan un tiempo de relación amorosa, algo en su interior le decía que era mejor esperar un poco más, pero su corazón decía que no, que era el momento correcto e indicado.

Así que espero la respuesta de Atsumu. Kiyoomi sudaba de nuevo y esta vez no era por la fiebre.

"B-Bueno ... lo escuché a la primera pero. ¿Por qué tan de repente? ¿Estás siquiera consciente de lo que estás hablando?" Atsumu estaba aturdido por la declaración inesperada de su novio.

No imagino que Sakusa sería de las personas que toman la iniciativa. Normalmente es Atsumu quien propone primero.

"Lo he estado pensando por varios meses y pienso que sería agradable tenerte aquí conmigo". Hablo serio pero con suavidad en su mirada. "Desde que te deje acceder a mi vida… Es divertido pasar todo el día con un rubio ruidoso y molesto de vez en cuando" Bromeó el pelinegro con una sonrisa suave.

"No sé si sentirme halagado u ofendido" Fue lo único que respondió el rubio, aún estaba tratando de procesar las palabras de Sakusa y confirmar si no era ninguna broma de mal gusto.

Pero al ver aquellos ojos que a pesar de tener rastros de no haber dormido bien, demostraron seriedad y sinceridad en su lenguaje corporal.

Su corazón no pudo evitar saltar de la emoción que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

"¿L-Lo dados en serio?" Su voz salió entrecortada y sus ojos con lágrimas apunto de salir.

Sakusa tomó esa reacción como buena señal y sonrió dulcemente antes de poner su mano fría, en unas de las pálidas mejillas de Atsumu y acariciar la piel perfectamente cuidada con su pulgar.

"Nunca hablé más en serio, excepto en aquel día que acepté salir…" 

Eso debilitó toda fortaleza para no llorar de Atsumu. Las lágrimas salían como cascadas y los sollozos se escuchaban como un suave sonido para el oído de Sakusa.

"¿Qué dices Atsumu? Dime que si de una vez por todas, antes de que mi cuerpo se canse y caiga encima de ti"

Atsumu logró reírse del chiste que Sakusa le había dicho. En el tiempo que pasaba, Sakusa se había vuelto muy bueno en ser sarcástico igual que él, pero no tan bueno como el original.

Lo amaba mucho ...

"Si… me encantaría mudarme contigo" aquella declaración hizo que Sakusa sin importarle lo sudoroso que estaba ahora por el resfriado, se acercara a Atsumu para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas sin el propósito de lastimarlo, claro.

Duraron un buen tiempo en la misma posición hasta que Atsumu se apartó con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

Sakusa no imagino estarle pidiendo a nadie que se mudará con él…

"Omi-kun, hay algo que tengo que decir antes"

"¿Que pasa?"

Pero Atsumu lo valía completamente.

"Accidentalmente tu ropa interior salió volando al departamento de a lado"

"¿¡Que demonios !?"

Si… Valía la pena cambiar un poco su futuro.

**5- Traje** .

Sakusa nunca se imaginó vestir de traje en ninguna ocasión.

Pero hoy era un día especial para él y Atsumu.

"Sakusa-san, por qué no finaliza esta hermosa ceremonia con sus votos matrimoniales" habló el padre de la iglesia en donde estaban presentes sus amigos, familiares y enfrente a él… estaba Atsumu.

Vestido con un traje blanco que hacía destacar su cabello rubio descolorido pero brillante y una sonrisa sincera que llegaban hasta los ojos color avellana.

El era malditamente perfecto, con lo que sea que se ponga.

"... Antes de empezar con mis votos, quiero dejar en claro que en el pasado te detestaba por ser tan testarudo e infantil, y aún lo sigues siendo."

Salió una carcajada por parte de Osamu, quien estaba a lado de su hermano e inundó toda la iglesia a causa de lo que dijo Sakusa.

"Omi-kun ~ es un día de felicidad y amor, no es el día de insultar al gran Atsumu Miya" la protesta de Atsumu provocó que los presentes soltaran risas y carcajadas.

Sakusa sonrió de manera leve al ver a su futuro esposo haciendo un escándalo.

Algo dentro de él, le decía que fue la decisión correcta, casarse con él.

Tomó las manos del rubio con sutileza y prosiguió con sus votos.

"Atsumu. No diré que me enamoré cuando te vi por primera vez, porque ambos sabemos que eso no pasó" sus amigos y compañeros se burlaron de él. "Pero ... si me enamoré de aquellos defectos tuyos que hacen mis días menos aburridos y silenciosos".

El su pulgar acarició el dorso de la mano ajena mientras sonreía.

"Eres ruidoso pero haces que la casa se sienta cálida, eres hablador pero sabes que decir en momentos difíciles, sonríes demasiado pero haces que los días nublados tengan brillo y color, eres extrovertido pero hay veces que tienes tus momentos de querer un poco de silencio , eres muy orgulloso pero siempre estás ahí para mí cuando más lo necesitó, eres impaciente pero fuiste paciente conmigo en cada momento ... "

Levantó la vista y experimenta el rostro lleno de lágrimas de Atsumu.

"Eres consciente de mi Misofobia y aún así estás conmigo cuando nadie más lo hizo, estoy agradecido de haberte conocido, creo que jamás imaginé una vida con una relación como está, no me imaginé enamorarme, ni saliendo con alguien o pidiéndole que se mudará conmigo , ni mucho menos casarme. Pero llegaste tu y arruinaste mi futuro aburrido. Gracias Atsumu " 

Lo último causó que sus familiares junto con Atsumu se rieran.

"Lo que trato de decir, es que… se que en tu pasado tus antiguos compañeros te odiaban por ser muy perfeccionista con todo. Yo pienso que ser perfeccionista no es malo, y todos aquellos que te hicieron sentir mal alguna vez, diles que estás logrando todo lo que te propusiste y que ahora te estás cansando con un chico, el cual te detestaba en el pasado, pero ahora no puede vivir sin ti y sin tu molesta voz" su mano se posó en la mejilla de Atsumu, estaba húmeda por las recientes lágrimas "Te amo Atsumu, y sin importar lo que pase en el futuro, no te cambiaría por nada. Serás mi compañero hasta la muerte quiera o no."

Los sollozos de Atsumu se hicieron más evidentes, Osamu le extendió un pañuelo a su gemelo y un apretón en el hombro mientras le decía en voz baja que dejará de ser tan dramático. Sakusa se rió de ello.

"Por el poder que se me ha otorgado, los declaro marido y esposo. Sakusa-san puede besar al novio" finalizó el padre con una sonrisa.

Los aplausos y felicitaciones, no se hicieron esperar entre la audiencia.

Antes de que Sakusa respondiera, Atsumu saltó hacia él cerrando la distancia entre sus labios, dando por terminada la boda de la pareja Miya.

"Así que… Miya Kiyoomi ¿eh?" Atsumu sonrió atrevido al pronunciar el nuevo nombre de su ahora esposo.

El chico más alto sonrió dulcemente al escuchar su nuevo apellido. Aún no se acostumbraba pero sabe que lo hará.

"Desafortunadamente ..." El rubio soltó una risita ante el comentario de ahora esposo.

Pero su sonrisa no dejo de brillar, su pareja era su esposo para ahora y para siempre.

"Estamos a mano entonces, Kiyoomi"

Y se volvieron a besar pero esta vez con suavidad y calma, disfrutando el momento que se les otorgaba en ese día tan especial.

Un 20 de marzo, jamás será olvidado para ambos, mucho menos por Kiyoomi.

Tomaría nota mental ...

"Tal vez cambiar el futuro ... no es tan malo si Atsumu está en él"

**Author's Note:**

> Y eso todo... La mentó si fue algo corto pero les juro que me llevo 3 noches hacerlo y un día y medio en revisar la ortografía 😔👊
> 
> El final están.... Sencillo que quería dejarle otro final más acordé pero espero que les haya gustado ✨


End file.
